


The Watch

by ErinHartson



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinHartson/pseuds/ErinHartson
Summary: A short depiction of our adorkable Mayor Pete as he processes the gift from Chasten and what it represents.





	The Watch

**Author's Note:**

> I assume you know the background story from Ch 17 of Shortest Way Home, Pete's memoir ...

Peter reached out and grasped the box Chasten was offering as they stood under the famous Brandenburg Gate. He glanced up at his boyfriend who was smiling, serenely, unconcerned about the bombshell his declaration had set off in Peter’s mind. Marriage? Already?   
When he had written his profile for the dating sites, Peter had assumed he would face the typical struggles of dating he’d been hearing about for years: rejection, uncertainty, exhilaration and heartbreak. A roller-coaster was what he’d perceived from the outside while dedicating himself to his work, his city. Peter felt like he had barely got started dating when he’d met Chasten and made it exclusive. They had quickly found such a strong attraction and compatibility that they hated being apart and, with Chasten prepared to move to South Bend, it had become easy to enjoy all the benefits of a live-in lover. But Chasten was saying he was ready for the next step: marriage. Not that long ago, marriage hadn’t even been an option. It was only for traditional, straight couples. Was he selfish for thinking he didn’t want to rush into it?   
“All I could think was how unfair it would be if I didn’t get to have a life with you,” Chasten had said of his experience on the plane, as he held out the watch.  
Thinking again of the frightening minutes when he had waited to hear what had gone wrong on Chasten’s flight, Peter decided to try it on.   
It was a classic design and not overly extravagant but, as a choice, was so typical of Chasten - he was always taking care of Peter and bringing something into his life that he lacked. Chasten took the box back while Peter held the watch gingerly and marveled at the gift - not the object in his hands but Chasten’s declaration. He had taken a risk. After all the hurt in his past, he was still courageous enough to lay his heart out on the line and tell Peter he was ready to commit, ready to settle down with him and him alone, forever. Why did that seem so scary to Peter? He loved Chasten. Why couldn’t he give him what he wanted right now?   
Thankful, yet again for Chasten’s insight and sensitivity, Peter took a breath and fastened the watch onto his wrist. Immediately, his anxiety slipped away and he grinned at Chasten before kissing him fiercely. Chasten kissed him back and then wiped away a tear as they held onto each other. They would remember this, Peter reflected as they both took in the tourist scene around them. Soon, Chasten took his hand and led off towards a restaurant he’d spoken of earlier at the hotel. As they walked Peter remembered and couldn’t help but appreciate Chasten’s sense of timing: at the hotel, while they had been making love, Chasten had known what he had planned. By waiting, Chasten had ensured they were both relaxed and there was a chance for Peter to process the proposal a little as they strolled through the streets of Berlin holding hands.   
He was giving Peter time and clearly was prepared to wait, proving how well he knew the man he was dating. Living with, Peter corrected himself. A de-facto marriage. They were sharing their lives together and what Chasten was proposing would not change that at all. It just meant a future they could both count on: being together through the ups and downs of life, through old age, until death. Peter thought of his parents who had a loving and happy marriage, enjoying their retirement together after years working side by side at the university. And he thought of Chasten’s parents, who had married young and struggled together to build a business and raise three boys. The same parents who had managed to change, despite their conservative background, when faced with losing Chasten, and who had welcomed Peter with such warmth and laughter.   
What they had was so good, of course Peter wanted it. Why second guess? Why delay?   
The answer was clear to Peter in short order: because it had not occurred to him that they should marry, until today. Of course he had vague ideas about the future he and Chasten could have together. Every time Chasten cooked a delicious meal or cooed over a friend’s baby, Peter understood the life he could have: a demanding, fulfilling career and a supportive spouse making everything run smoothly at home. He could have the experience of being a father and Chasten would happily take the lead raising their children while Peter ‘brought home the bacon’. But he had not actively considered taking steps towards proposing himself. He had never scoped out rings in a catalogue or a jeweller’s store. Had never pictured a wedding. He had been completely caught up in the new delights of being out of the closet and having his first-ever, real, relationship.   
Abruptly, Chasten turned into a doorway and Peter found himself in a charming tavern where they were greeted, guided to a secluded booth and provided with menus.   
Peter couldn’t concentrate, however, glancing down again to admire his new watch. When he looked up Chasten was smiling at him, still without expectation.   
“Thank you,” Peter said earnestly, realising that he hadn’t yet said the words.   
Chasten nodded and winked before indicating the menu in his hands. “I think we worked up an appetite, don’t you?”  
Peter flushed. Their reunion after just a few days apart had been - energetic. They had stripped each other quickly when Peter arrived and affirmed their love for each other repeatedly while kissing and pulling back the comforter on the hotel bed. And while they rutted against each other and panted, before joining their bodies in joy and tenderness, Peter had held no doubts about what he wanted. His cock was coming to life again already as they waited for their lunch orders and Peter remembered. And he knew that Chasten knew what he was thinking. Would he ever get enough of this gorgeous man opposite him? Chasten’s passion and humour, his sass and sweetness were an irresistible package - as were his mouth, his ass and his cock. Peter felt Chasten’s foot sliding up his leg and reached for his hand on the table between them. “I missed you,” he groaned. And Chasten’s voice was deeper than usual as he murmured, “I want you again.” He didn’t let go of Chasten’s hand until the food arrived and he realised how ravenous he was.   
“You’re going to love the Dome over the Reichstag, the German Parliament building,” Chasten announced, appearing to change the topic so they could eat without distraction. “The architect of the reconstruction wanted citizens to be able to walk up the spiral ramp and literally be above the politicians because the people hold the real power in a democracy. And it’s glass - symbolising transparency of course.”   
“You do realise you’re only turning me on more, love, don’t you?” Peter queried.   
Chasten’s smile was wicked, “I am fully aware, Peter Paul.”  
Peter felt his pulse jump as Chasten reached across to tap the watch on his wrist: “There’s a tour in half an hour … and a fairly private cloakroom, if you’re interested.”   
The idea of marriage to Chasten was beginning to seem very interesting indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.berlin.de/en/attractions-and-sights/3560965-3104052-reichstag.en.html
> 
> PS The cloakroom is not actually private and security is very strict. ;)


End file.
